


Kinktober 2020: Ass Worship, Rimming

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kinktober 2020, Rimming, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Alex stops by Liv's to get a signature, and Liv's a bit less dressed than expected.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Ass Worship, Rimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LEArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEArtemis/gifts).



Alex sighs in relief as she steps off the elevator onto Liv's floor. She'd called ten minutes ago, and Liv had confirmed she was, in fact, at home. Which means Alex can go in, get Liv's signature on three forms, and get the hell out in five minutes. It's been a hellish week, and all Alex wants is her jacuzzi tub, a very large glass of wine, and half an hour with her waterproof vibe. 

When Liv opens her apartment door in an oversized tank top and no pants, Alex mentally adjusts the time with her waterproof vibe to forty-five minutes because Liv's nipples are hard, and the tank top barely skims the tops of her thighs.

"Did you lose your pants in a fight?" Alex asks, letting a smirk settle on her face. Liv's mentioned ex-girlfriends a few times, but that doesn't mean she's interested in Alex. Better to play this as a moment of mild amusement. 

Liv rolls her eyes in a friendly way and steps aside to let Alex in. "I'm doing laundry. It's just easier not to wear pants."

Alex chuckles and walks into Liv's apartment. She's been here before for other work-related conversations, and it looks about the same as it always does. There's a galley kitchen with a serving window to the left, the living room to the right, and tucked in between, a dining nook with a table and four chairs.

"What do you need from me?" Liv asks as she throws the locks. 

"Just a few forms," Alex says. She reaches into the outside pocket of her briefcase and pulls out a file folder. "I marked where you need to sign."

"Sure. Let me find a pen." Liv turns towards the dining table, which is half-covered in books, junk mail, and odds and ends. She bends over to look at the far side of the table, and her tank top rides up, showing a pair of black and white striped underwear. 

Alex looks away quickly, not wanting to be caught looking. But god, it's difficult. Liv's gorgeous from head to toe, but Alex has always had a particular appreciation for a cute ass, and Liv's definitely got one. 

"Okay, no luck there," Liv says, nipples brushing Alex's arm as she slips by her and walks towards the living room. "I was doing a crossword the other night. There's got to be one in the living room."

"You had time to do a crossword?" Alex asks to distract herself from the sway of Liv's hips and the way the tank top is half-sheer in the light from the windows. Liv's curves are on display in silhouette, and Alex can't help but imagine dragging her mouth down Liv's spine on the way to giving her ass proper attention. 

And then Liv leans over to rifle through the clutter on the coffee table, and Alex not only gets her ass on full display, she can see straight up Liv's tank and can see her breasts. 

Alex makes a small, strangled noise against her will. Liv turns to glance at her, and Alex finds herself without words. Liv's bangs are falling into her eyes, and her tank top is riding up even higher on her back because of how she's turned. 

"Alex?" Liv asks, lips pursing for a moment as she gives Alex a once-over that makes Alex feel very, very hot under her clothes. 

"Just clearing my throat," Alex says. 

"It's hot out. You probably need some water," Liv says, straightening and turning on her heel. "And I'm sure there's a pen in the kitchen. I'm just not sure it works."

"Okay," Alex manages to get out as Liv walks by again, this time with her hip brushing the back of Alex's hand. Alex clenches her hand into a fist for a moment, then steps over to the service window so she can press her thighs together without Liv being able to see. 

Liv stands on her toes to get a water glass from an upper shelf. The tank flutters as it pulls upwards, showing Alex the front of Liv's panties. There's lace on the waist band, and a little pink heart on one of the black stripes. 

"Oh, do you like them?" Liv asks.

Alex shakes her head, realizing she's been caught staring. "Yeah," she says. "They're. Um. Cute."

Liv grins and bunches up her tank so her underwear are fully on display. "I got them on sale. I don't usually go for anything with lace, but these fit so well that the lace doesn't itch. And, I mean, they fit my whole ass, so that's great." Liv turns and stands on her toes, putting her ass front and center. 

"Uh-huh," Alex manages. 

"Although, maybe that doesn't matter, since you stare at it fully clothed anyway."

It takes Alex a moment to understand what Liv's said. "I--um. I think--" She meets Liv's eyes, tripping over an explanation. Liv is watching her with bright interest. "I should--"

"Alex," Liv says, her voice soft but absolutely commanding. "Do you think my ass is cute?"

Alex rubs her thighs together, trying to take the edge off her lust. "I mean, I think you know you look good," she says. 

"That's not what I asked," Liv says. She puts down the empty glass and walks out of the kitchen and around the wall to Alex. She's still holding up the tank top, and she stops half a step from Alex. "Do you think my ass is cute?"

Alex mentally scrambles for something to say. Some way to get out of this conversation she has very much been wanting to have but hasn't actually expected would happen. Nothing comes to mind, so Alex does what she always does when she can't figure out a quick answer. She goes with her gut. "Your ass is a masterpiece," she says. "And since you obviously want me to see it, I think you should lean over the table and let me take those underwear off you."

Liv breaks into a sharp grin. She twists the tank in her hand and pulls it one side, making it very tight over her breasts. "And what will you do after that?"

Alex shivers as she reaches out a hand. Liv nods when Alex hovers her hand, so Alex takes the permission and presses her palm to Liv's hip before sliding it back to grab Liv's ass. "Has anyone ever rimmed you?" She asks, stepping in so she can feel Liv's hard nipples through her blouse. 

"A few times," Liv replies, rolling her hips forward to press flush against Alex. "Is that what you want to do? Eat out my ass?"

"I want to worship your ass," Alex says. She gets two fingertips into the waistband of Liv's panties and presses against her flesh for a moment. "And then I want to eat it while you finger yourself."

Liv drops her tank top, then grabs it with both hands and yanks it over her head. Her breasts swing as she tosses the tank to one side, and Liv cups Alex's head when Alex ducks down to suck her nipples. "Nibble them," she says. 

Alex nibbles Liv's left nipple, then drags a wet kiss across Liv's chest to nibble on the other one. She looks up as she sucks hard, and Liv's head is thrown back, eyes shut tight. Alex uses the hand already in Liv's waistband to tug hard on the panties, pulling them half off as she pushes Liv towards the table. 

"Wait. Wait." Liv says, tugging lightly at Alex's hair. 

Alex tries to take a step back to give Liv space, but Liv keeps hold of her head. "What? Do you--"

"I really want to kiss you," Liv says, her gaze focused on Alex's mouth. "Fucking let me kiss you."

Alex replies by tipping her head back and opening her mouth, letting Liv press their mouths together hard and slide her tongue roughly against her own. She moans when Liv cups her breast through her blouse and undulates when Liv drags her hand down until she's curling her hand over Alex's cunt through her slacks.

"After you show me what you can do, I'm going to show you what I can do," Liv says against Alex's mouth. "Because I have so many things I want to do to you."

"Fuck," Alex groans. She presses against Liv again, and this time, Liv lets Alex walk her backwards until she reaches the edge of the table. She smoothes Alex's hair before turning around, putting her hands on the table and arching her back. 

"Feel free to start whenever you want," she says, looking over her shoulder. She's radiating confidence and amusement, and Alex groans again as she fulfills her easiest fantasy. She presses her mouth to the top of Liv's spine and mouths her way down, pausing every few inches to lick and suck lightly so by the time she's kissing the dimples on Liv's lower back, there's a series of barely there bruises marking where Alex has been. 

She nuzzles each back dimple, then hooks her fingers into Liv's panties, pulling them down to pool at Liv's ankles. She can smell Liv's cunt, and she ducks her head down, flicking her tongue against Liv's outer lips to get a quick taste. 

"Oh!" Liv yelps, going up on her toes. "Mmm. Do that again."

Alex flicks her tongue a few more times, then presses her face upwards. Liv squirms against her, smearing her taste across Alex's mouth and cheeks. 

Alex drags her mouth backwards, keeping the touch of her lips light all the way up the crack of Liv's ass. She grabs Liv's ass in both hands and squeezes rhythmically, dropping kisses between her fingers. She bites carefully into the meat of Liv's ass, and when Liv moans and presses back, she increases the pressure. 

"Oh, Alex. That's so good." 

Alex nuzzles the spot she's just bitten and repeats the bite on Liv's other cheek. When she pulls back to examine her work, she spies Liv's hand between her legs, fingering herself in the same rhythm Alex is massaging her ass. 

Alex lifts Liv's cheeks and sucks a hard kiss to the spot where her ass meets her thighs, then finally spreads Liv's cheeks open and presses her tongue flat to Liv's hole. 

Liv squeaks and shivers and presses hard against Alex's tongue. Alex squeezes Liv's ass hard and hums against Liv's hole. Liv swears and grinds against Alex's face. 

"Fuck. Come on, Alex. Don't tease."

Alex considers pulling away, but pulling away would mean doing something other than slowly working her tongue into Liv's ass, and she very desperately does not want to do that. Liv moans as Alex licks into her, and Alex can feel the wetness of her own cunt as she shifts so she can press a thumb just under Liv's hole as she starts to tongue fuck her in earnest. 

"Oh, shit. Shit." Liv gasps, rutting against Alex's face. There's a slick, wet sound that Alex identifies as Liv fingering herself harder, and it makes Alex groan loudly, wishing she could keep rimming Liv and also see what she's doing to herself. 

Next time, Alex thinks, because now that she's here, face pressed hard against Liv's ass as she happily sucks and licks Liv's hole, just barely pressing the tip of her thumb in alongside her tongue, she has no plans to stop worshipping this ass if given a second chance. 

Liv shouts wordlessly and goes completely still before she starts shaking from head to toe. She doesn't tell Alex to stop rimming her, so Alex keeps going, moaning quietly when Liv finally reaches back and tugs her hair lightly. 

Alex pulls off and wipes her hand over her mouth. She looks up when Liv turns around and can't help leaning in to press a quick kiss to Liv's swollen clit. 

"Oooh," Liv murmurs, then slowly lowers herself to her knees. She unbuttons the top three buttons of Alex's blouse with one hand while opening her slacks with the other. 

"Do you do this often?" Alex asks with an amused grin. She bites her lip as Liv gets her fingers inside her bra and pulls carefully at her nipple. 

"Hopefully we’ll do it more often now that we're on the same page," Liv says, her other hand slipping into Alex's underwear and directly over her cunt. "Wow," Liv says quietly as she rubs her fingers between Alex's lips. "You're so wet."

"Well," Alex says, giving Liv's naked body a heated once-over. 

Liv chuckles and ducks her head so she can kiss Alex's neck as she presses her thumb to Alex's clit and lets Alex set the pace to get off. 

Alex comes quickly, Liv's teeth just barely biting into her shoulder while her fingers pull long and hard ner perfect on her nipple. Alex slumps forward, panting and sweating as Liv gives her nipple one last small twist and pulls her hand from Alex's underwear with a slow drag of her knuckles over Alex's clit. 

"Come back to my place," Alex says once she has her breath back. "I have a jacuzzi tub."

Liv lifts her head from Alex's shoulder so they can see each other's faces. "A jacuzzi tub?"

"I can ride one of the jets while you sit on the edge, and I eat you out for an hour."

Liv's eyebrows go up. "An hour?"

Alex shrugs, nonchalant and feeling back in control. "Well, if my jaw gets tired, I've got a waterproof vibe."

Liv laughs and presses her breasts to Alex's chest. "You've convinced me. Just let me find pants."

"Don't hurry on my account," Alex replies, squeezing Liv's ass with both hands one last time before Liv stands up to find clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, M! You have read so many words!


End file.
